Warriors of Panem
by AmalaMay
Summary: After the last Mortal Kombat, Quan Chi was forbidden to take lives by the Elder Gods. He was in need of souls, especially souls of warriors who were powerful enough to restore his magic. Katniss' was what he wanted. Scorpion and Mileena were sent into the arena of the 75th Hunger Games as the Capitol's tributes.
1. Chapter 1 - The Offer

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mortal Kombat and the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: This is my first crossover ever. So don't expect much from me. R&R is appreciated.**

* * *

**Warriors of Panem**

**Chapter 1**

**The Offer**

The evening was cold, even inside, where an elderly man was bent over at his desk. He was thinking of the same situation, over and over. The problem that had bothered him for a whole year, and he still had no idea to solve it. Looking at his granddaughter, playing with her doll in the corner of his room, he was worried. There was trouble everywhere; in life, love and power. Perhaps that was too much for an old man like him to suffer.

Fear. It was the only matter had nearly driven him mad. It had once been what had destroyed most of the civilized cities in the world, well before he was born. He'd learnt the history, and he never wanted it to be repeated.

But in that moment, fear had overcome him. Had he let it, it might have had complete control over him. The man stood up and walked around the room.

"I ought to put an end to this." He mumbled. "They mustn't rebel against us. I have to stop this mess."

His lovely little granddaughter looked up at him in confusion. "What does that mean, grandpa?" She asked him, her voice innocently childish.

"It means bad people cannot go unpunished, sweetie. Now, it's nighttime- will you be a good girl and go to bed?" He said slowly to the girl. His voice was soft, but that wasn't the man he really was.

The small girl waved with a bright "Goodnight!" and quickly went back to her bedroom. The man shook his head, sighing.

"How can I do it?" He shook his head in wonder. "Even if I can, I still don't know how this will work."

Green light appeared behind him, a sudden flash in the dark room. A figure began to emerge from the glow, his eyes on the old man. He had travelled a long distance before he had finally found an area as perfect at this;, the place where the treasure lied.

"I seem to have forgotten the formalities. Good evening to you, Mister President." said the wizard.

The old man couldn't move for a few seconds since he was surprised by the guest. Then he became wary- suspicious.

"Who are you?" He asked the stranger, "how did you get in here?"

"Who am I? Is that all you want to know?" The wizard shook his head. "I think you might want to know more about how I can help you."

"Tell me what you want, I haven't got time for this." He tried to stay calm, but this was bordering on ridiculous.

"I'm Quan Chi, and I seek the powerful soul of your warrior, Katniss." He inclined his head politely. "That is the reason I come here- to help you."

It was as if the sorcerer had reached into his head. He turned away, trying to hide his pleasure. The man's heart beat faster; he wondered what this stranger would say next.

Quan Chi continued to explain why he had travelled so far. "You are the only one I believe could hand me that. You're a planner, and so am I. I heard that you were planning..."

"Enough," Snow said, "I'm tired of hearing plans. They are all fake!"

"Among all the failures you've seen, mine is working." The sorcerer smiled devilishly. "I can guarantee you a Flawless Victory, Mister President. This year's Hunger Games will reward both you and me ideally."

"Interesting..." said the President of Panem.

"You'll have the death of both Katniss and Peeta for sure, and I'll have their souls." He added, "But under two conditions..."

"Tell me, Quan Chi."

"Number one, you have to provide me everything I'll need for the plan." He said happily. "And number two, I have to be one of the Gamemakers."

"What do you need?"

"Just a few things, I'm sure you can give me, since I'm helping you with this." Quan Chi laughed. "Don't be afraid, I won't need your soul. If I wanted that, I'd have it by now."

"Before I accept your offer, I'd like to hear the plan. It would help me make my decision." He was eager to accept his offer, but he knew that Quan Chi was not to be taken lightly.

"In the 75th Hunger Games, the rules will be changed. You'll have to gather all the previous years' victors to participate in the game, again, and the Capitol will take part of it as well." Quan Chi told him. "This is my plan."

"The Capitol doesn't have any victors! How can we...?"

"I happen to have... excellent fighters. For you." The sorceror grinned. "Experienced, impressive and undefeated..."

"Fascinating..."

"Accept my offer, Mister President. I've already guaranteed you the result. You won't regret this." Quan Chi said.

"You don't have to continue to convince me," Snow replied, "I've already agreed."

They both shook hands and Quan Chi then summoned his victors. The wizard stopped chanting and looked at the two kombatants. He approached the first, voice low. "Scorpion, bring me the soul of Katniss Everdeen, and I shall find you a way to avenge the death of your family."

The ninja nodded and the sorcerer turned at the female slayer. "I also count on you, Mileena. I'll keep sending supplies as long as you support me in the arena. If you help me, I'll try to convince Scorpion to love you."

The victors nodded their consent.


	2. Chapter 2 - Girl on Fire

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mortal Kombat and the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: Chapter two is out! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Warriors of Panem**

**Chapter 2**

**Girl on Fire**

After the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss hoped all the nightmares would be gone forever. She was wrong - very, very wrong. The events haunted her from days to months, and seemed to go on and on.

During the Victory Tour, Katniss was sure that some of the districts were at her side. Some people were going to support her. They were going to stand up and fight against the mighty Capitol, as she had always dreamt. One day, their reign would come to an end.

Peeta was sitting alone on the other side of the small room. Thinking of the past, Katniss gave herself another try and slowly walked to the baker's son. They had once been lovers, real or fake, no one could judge- except for them. They had to show people, to convince them, to make them believe that they were in their deepest love and were going to marry one another.

"I want to know you more, Katniss. One day, the Capitol will find out. We're gonna have to marry each other anyway."

"I think so, Peeta. My life has been ruined. It's no matter how hard we fight. The Capitol wins." Katniss said, quietly. Although she did care about the young man, she couldn't bring herself to imagine him as her husband.

"We still have a chance." Peeta said, faithfully.

The grey-eyed girl shook her head. "I'm not so sure, Peeta."

Peeta had always believed in Katniss. They had won the previous Hunger Games together, and they could have won it twice in a row- that was what he thought. "I believe in you."

In the opening festival of the annual Hunger Games, which was called the third Quarter Quell, all of the tributes were adorned in bright colours, ready for their audience. The stage was well-decorated, the lights blindingly bright. Caesar beamed out to his audience, the masses before him and those watching at home.

"Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games!" The crowd broke into loud cheers. "This year, the games will be different. All victors from the previous games will be back!"

The cheering was loud enough to be heard from backstage, where Katniss was sitting with Peeta. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're beautiful, Katniss." Peeta encouraged her.

"Thank you." She said nervously.

Her wedding dress was perfectly designed by Cinna. Katniss didn't know what magic he used, but it would impress the audience, and they could help her by sending food and other supplies. Katniss heard them call her name, and slowly got to her feet.

"And our latest victors from the last year's Hunger Games... Fresh, fierce and famous, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from district 12!" Caesar grinned, gesturing to his guests.

After the clapping stopped, the broadcaster turned to Katniss. "Do you want to say something, Miss Everdeen?"

"Umm..." She mumbled. "Evening, Caesar."

"Well," he replied, simply then turned back to the crowd, "Evening, Caesar!" That's good to hear."

People laughed, Caesar tried to keep the show exciting. Finally, he said to them, with another grand gesture, "Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!"

As Katniss calmly turned herself around, the pretty white dress she wore began to work its magic. Flames were lit up as the color turned to black. Moving in a style of a ballet dancer, Katniss felt as if she was about to fly. Her dress was changed into a bird; the Mocking Jay.

"As I told you, this year is very special..." He continued in deep voice. "The Capitol has quite the surprise for us!"

The place was too noisy, the audience muttering between themselves. Caesar created silence with only a few words. "The Capitol will participate in the games!"

That time, the announcer had no cheering, but instead silence and the shocked faces. Since the first Hunger Games were held, the Capitol had never participated.

If the Capitol took a role in the games, it had to be a plan- a plan of slaughter, a bloodbath and a wholesale killing festival. Even the best fighter of them all could not withstand the power of the Capitol.

"The Capitol hasn't any previous victors, but the Capitol has sent us champions nonetheless! Scorpion and Mileena, warriors of Netherrealm!"

A well-built man in a yellow ninja-suit appeared right before the crowd, followed by a seductive-looking woman dressed in pink. The burst of colour was common fashion in the capitol, but their outfits were strange- foreign.

"Do you want to say something?" A typical question was asked as usual, but it was answered with silence, as Scorpion stood quietly.

Mileena looked at him and smiled behind her mask. "The Capitol will have fearless lovers as their victors!" She grabbed Scorpion's hand, raising their arms high- triumphant. The crowd burst into applause.

Mileena kissed Scorpion without pulling away their masks. They began to dance slowly as the fire was lit up around them, seemingly from nowhere. The lady in pink reared back her head and laughed through her sharp teeth.


	3. Chapter 3 - Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Please leave some comments:)**

**I know most MK fans don't read HG, but I'll do my best writing this!**

* * *

**Warriors of Panem**

**Chapter 3**

**Let the Games Begin**

The tributes held hands in unity, like a sign of a rebellion. Katniss raised her arms to symbolize a Mocking Jay, the bird of the uprising. Together they might be able to bring down the powerful Capitol. Together they might build a world they were always dreaming of; a world of peace.

"Tomorrow the games begin..."

On the following day, Scorpion and Mileena had been parted. Although Mileena had wanted a couple's entrance, she'd been denied any requests- being one of the Capitol's champions gave her no advantages.

At the cornucopia, tributes were placed to the starting point. Scorpion's white eyes were looking at the water's surface. He was all that remained of the clan he once led. The images in his memories began to make their way through his mind. He was once a father, a caring one. He felt his past was catching him, following him like a shadow.

"Kana..." He called the name of his beloved one, though he had forbid himself to say the word since his resurrection as a Hellspawn. "The moment is coming. Soon, I'll avenge your death. I'll make him pay."

Perhaps two of the spirits in the wind were Kana's, and his dead son, Jubei. "Just a while longer, Kana."

As the wind blew, he saw Mileena stood six plates away from him. He looked around himself carefully. "The murderer, if only I meet him again, I shall have my revenge... To let you all rest in peace, once and for all..."

"The games begin in ten, nine, eight, seven..." The countdown had begun. Mileena looked straight at her bags which Quan Chi had already prepared for her. "...six, five, four, three..."

The 75th Hunger Games had a lot of differences, compared to the past competitions. They had rights to their own clothing, and a weapon of their choice. She'd assumed that Quan Chi had planned this. With these rules in place, both Scorpion and Mileena were happy to play the game.

Another lucky condition- there would be two victors this time, but they had to be the tributes from the same district.

With the Sai blades at hand, the glamorous lady was more than ready to fight. Scorpion had his kunai set in place. Young Katniss was waiting for the second to release her arrow at her enemy, and Finnick was aiming his trident at one of the tributes.

"...two, one..." The announcement had continued.

Then the voice boomed through the speakers, "let the seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!"

Time to dance, Mileena thought. While Scorpion was teleporting himself to the cornucopia, picking up their bags, she enjoyed throwing her weapons around- at least that could buy the man some time to collect what they would need.

Exploring the area, there was nothing but water and the thin paths toward the golden metal horn in the centre. Katniss had made her choice, after she'd shot her first arrow, she quickly drove into the water. Swimming effortlessly through the water, she eventually found her bags and escaped the bloodbath.

Finnick shouted, "This way!" Katniss and her companions immediately followed the call. The other tributes also made their way far from the Cornucopia, as the Capitol couple went deep into the forest.

"We don't have to fight, Mileena." Scorpion advised. "They'd do their work and in the end we can be the last men standing."

The demon seemed to have revenge, in his own way. He might not want Quan Chi to persuade him to marry an Outworlder, though she was a good partner. Thinking back to the past when the last Mortal Kombat tournament was held, she'd made her own mistakes...

"What are you waiting for?" Mileena asked. "We should end this quickly, and Quan Chi will..."

"He won't help me. He helps you!"

"It's good for us both." Mileena protested. "You want the Lin Kuei dead, don't you?" She asked. "Then let us be friends."

"Friends? Just friends?" He wanted to make sure that was all she desired. "Nothing more, you swear it?"

The lady in pink wondered what was in the bag. She opened it and her eyes began to sparkle in delight. There was a rose, a bloody red one; beautiful yet dangerous. A rose that wasn't as fragile as it seemed to be. It was prickly, enough to make someone bled. A present, of sorts, and she had a good mind who to give it to.

Meanwhile, Finnick had found a shelter for the group. Mags said she would provide the food for her friends. Peeta would help her finding water, and Katniss would guard the makeshift camp. Finnick put together fire wood he had gathered and lit up a fire.

"Should we team up with the Careers?" Peeta asked. "We may not be able to defeat the Capitol."

"I agree. We are outnumbered if we fight the peacekeepers, but it's okay to slay their tributes." Finnick protested. "The Capitol accepted to play by the rules."

"We need to think fast. We're running out of time!" Katniss cried as she ran back to the camp. "I saw the Capitol's female tribute killing a girl. She ate her face."

"It's a bloodbath, Katniss. You know that. Now keep your voice down." Finnick warned her.

"No, I can't. I can't take this anymore." She screamed out when Peeta tried to put his arms around her to comfort her. "No, no..."

"I heard a noise. All of you, stay quiet!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Of Ice and Fire

**A/N: R&R please. I know you people are reading this, yup!**

* * *

**Warriors of Panem**

**Chapter 4**

**Of Ice and Fire**

Deep in the meadow was where Mileena used to play hide-and-seek with her sister, Kitana, when she was younger. Dancing around in the Living Forest, that was her idea of fun. The jungle in Panem wasn't so much different to the place she loved, but the trees might be too quiet for her to talk to.

Mileena carefully put the rose in its place. "How long will it take for you to love me, Scorpion?"

They had made camp under a tree, as if it was considered as a house. Mileena's handiwork wasn't so neat, but it was safe enough to stay inside for one night.

When Scorpion came back from gathering fire wood, he quickly made his way to the small camp they had. "Mileena, you may need these."

"It's fine. We could make use of it when we need to, but we shouldn't give our position away. We have no friends here."

"Quan Chi hasn't told us everything. I wonder, does the Capitol have some kind of trouble with the districts?"

"I think so." She agreed. "I heard that someone will be taking over the control of the Capitol. You remember? When we were on the stage yesterday, most people expressed themselves as supporters for Katniss. I think we should begin with her."

"No way!"

"Why?" Mileena asked. "It's your last mission for the sorcerer. Then you'll be free from him, from the Netherrealm!"

"You can't lie to me, lady. I know what you want."

"I'm not lying! Quan Chi already told you that, before we agreed to his terms." She added. "Plus, you've accepted his offer!"

It started with a simple argument, but then turned into an endless dialogue. Mileena picked up her weapons and was about to leave the camp for good.

That did not escape the eyes of the cryomancer who had been waiting on the tree for the best moment. As Scorpion tried to stop Mileena, the ninja finally found the proper time to do as he wished.

Without hesitation, the cryomancer quietly climbed up to the higher branch of the giant tree and threw down a huge iceball. Leaping in the shadows, he quickly dropped down another freezing iceball and created an ice puddle.

"Sub-zero?" asked the man in his yellow suit. "You are not the one I know."

"That's unnecessary." replied the man in blue. "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat."

Leaving him no choice, Scorpion said, "I accept."

There was no need for negotiating or a warm welcome when the newcomer had already demanded a fight. So they began one and seemed to continue tirelessly, without wounds.

If fate was real, maybe it was the reason why they had to hate each other, but if it wasn't, perhaps deception could be the cause of the trouble.

Sliding at his opponent, the cryomancer left the trail of ice behind him. Scorpion immediately teleported to the other side and sent out his spear. Sub-zero could barely evade. When he threw back an iceball, Scorpion avoided the upcoming attack by jumping into the air, rolling to the ground.

"Get over here!"

He then performed his famous signature move, terrific and unforgettable. Sub-zero blocked it just in time and conjured a Kori blade using his ice power. He stabbed his enemy with the weapon but again, he had successfully eluded the blow. Scorpion launched back another attack but Sub-zero ducked and threw him an iceball.

After several rounds, both were bleeding and breathing heavily. Mileena couldn't stop them, because kombatants were bound by the rules. Even the gods themselves couldn't deny what their elders had made a long time ago.

The sky unexpectedly turned dark. The two ninjas stopped attacking one another and looked up for what was about to come. Recognizable blue lightning shone from above. The Gamemakers were unable to control the situation.

"What's going on?"

"You've shielded the whole place, haven't you?" Quan Chi yelled in frustration. "Why is this happening?"

"We do our best," a woman said, fingers dashing over her console. "None of us expected this. We've tried to fix it, Mister Quan."

The cameras were all shut off. They could no longer see the scene from the command room. Quan Chi ordered the others to repair the machine while he used his magic to identify the mysterious blue lightning.

It was Raiden.

Quan Chi wondered what business the Thunder God had in such a place like this, but he instantly understood when he saw Scorpion with his nemesis Sub-zero. That was why he was here too, and the great tournament was soon to begin.

Katniss sat hopelessly against the cave wall. A few sponsored gifts were at her feet.

One of them was from her sister, Primrose. It said, "You can win again. I know it."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hanging Tree

**A/N: This may be sad :(**

* * *

**Warriors of Panem**

**Chapter 5**

**The Hanging Tree**

Someone was singing deep in the dark forest. The moon didn't shine in the sky. The shield might have blocked the light. Mileena could barely hear the voice, despite the distance. She tried to remember the lyrics- perhaps she'd sing for Scorpion.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree,  
where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be.  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree…"

The song twisted her stomach, made her feel sick and sad. She knew nothing about the meaning of the song, but some phrases reminded her of a place in her past life; the Living Forest.

It's where she loved and where she used to play. She imagined herself dancing around the dead men at night, she reached back into the bag and picked up the rose. She sighed, doubting herself. Mileena threw it back into the bag and began shaking her head in frustration.

"If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree…"

Katniss knew what it meant. She felt the fear haunt her as well, like everyone in Panem did. She read the letter again. The poor girl stopped singing after watched over her companions slept. She herself could never rest. As long as the games went on, she had to stay alert.

On the morning of the second day, Scorpion was planning his revenge on Sub-zero.

"Scorpion…" Mileena called him. After countless thoughts throughout the night, she prepared for all the possibilities she could have ever expected from the ninja. "I want to…"

Hiding the rose behind her back, Mileena stood firmly in front of Scorpion. Unfortunately or not, he had anticipated it already. "No! I don't want anything from you, lady. Leave me alone!"

"But I just want to…"

"I don't love you, Mileena. Don't you see that?"

"I see. Perfectly." She turned from him, anger flaring up inside of her. The sorcerer had better find a way to solve this, or his plan was going to fall to pieces.

Meanwhile, Wiress and Beetee, the tributes from district three had come to join Katniss' team. Wiress mentioned that the cornucopia was a clock. The dangerous things were time bombs. It's the plan of the Capitol. Every mutt released, every poisonous creature living in the arena were the tools they used to entice their viewers. Wiress had gone missing not long afterwards.

"We shall win again." Cashmere said to her brother, Gloss. They were from district one. Winning consecutive games in the past didn't mean they would beat the others every time they took part, but this day was theirs.

The man was very strong. He alone might not make a fair fight for the woman, but in group of two, there was almost no hope for the poor Wiress to escape.

Gloss quickly ended the battle before he got injured further. He slew Wiress himself, but the fight had weakened him.

"It will all end!"

A female scream could be clearly heard from a far distance. Scorpion maybe heard that too, but he didn't care what was going to happen. He had never cared of anything, save for revenge. He had never had any interest in these children's games.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Mileena sought only death; of anyone around her.

She ran to Gloss and Cashmere and began to fight. Flipping in the air she leapt at her opponent, ripping into his face. She performed this impressive move on the girl as well. Then she stabbed the Sais at both tributes in the neck at the same time, causing them to bleed to death. The slayer chuckled in sorrow.

"I will ruin everything. Earthrealm is going to end!"

Katniss and her teammates went through the arena and found no sign of Wiress. She began to wonder where Mags had gone. The old woman sacrificed herself saving Peeta in the morning by walking into the poisonous fog, but when they'd returned her body was nowhere. Was it possible that she'd just disappeared? Had the Gamemakers pulled her from the arena?

It was not as simple as she thought. Mags wasn't dead yet. She might have survived from the deadliest venom in the world, but there was something far more dangerous. It was something out-of-this-world, what she met- like the reason she was dead.

The last word she heard was…

"Tasty!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth of the Cold

**A/N: R&R please 3**

* * *

**Warriors of Panem**

**Chapter 6**

**Truth of the Cold**

"If we met at midnight in the hanging tree..."

The melody played itself over and over in Mileena's mind. She felt bad somehow, unable to end the madness in her own head. She tied up every corpse she had killed in the second day to the trees, in some strange homage to the song.

Finnick and his fellow comrades followed him back to the beach. Katniss looked at Peeta. There were left only three after the death of Wiress and Mags which they could hear from the news highlighted on the screen-like sky. Beetee was lost during the turning of the cornucopia. Katniss hoped he was okay.

"We can't fight them on our own." Peeta said. "Even the Careers can't beat them."

"We need more allies." Katniss said.

"Is that you, Katniss?" Beetee walked into the group, holding a reel of wire- he had his plan. "We're gonna make our way out, Katniss. We can make it."

There was a strange type of shadow leaking itself into the arena, slowly, and it made its way past the groups of men and women unnoticed. Forming into the shape of a man, a well-built one, he carefully travelled around the arena.

Bonded by an unbreakable curse, he was immune to death- just like Scorpion. He had been searching the worlds for someone who was responsible for his murder, another undead man. He knew who his enemy was, but the problem was that he couldn't find him. The killer hadn't been at the tournament.

Sub-zero was searching for a way to leave the arena after he'd beaten Scorpion, but was interrupted by Raiden. With his skill, he heard the noise, and knew someone was tracking him.

"Reveal yourself!" shouted the cryomancer.

"You," he pointed his finger at Sub-zero and called him. "You are not worthy of the name Sub-zero."

"Who are you to judge?"

"I wore those colors before you…"

"Bi Han?" Sub-zero couldn't believe his eyes. His brother was said to be dead, in Mortal Kombat, and he had finally beaten the murder! He had defeated him, though he didn't kill him. Confusion rushed through his mind as he tried to calm down and carefully looked at the man in black.

"Yes, Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi restored me."

"Restored?"

"Yes." He simply answered. "And I shall destroy you..."

"No, brother!" Sub-zero yelled. "I don't want to fight you."

"Though we share blood, we are not brothers." The man in black said.

The ninja in blue uniform shook his head in disappointment. "Then I don't have to regret your defeat!"

"Fear me!"

"You're not so fearsome!"

Noob Saibot, the reincarnated version of Bi Han, began to make his move. Teleporting to the back of his opponent, he then grabbed Sub-zero with him and moved into the air. Turning around and put the cryomancer down to the floor, Sub-zero struggling to defend himself.

He started with an iceball, followed by a set of punches and kicks. Noob blocked the damage and created a black hole over him, causing him to be vulnerable for a short while. The cryomancer quickly jumped and evaded the upcoming attack. He slid across the field and somersaulted into the sky.

"Get over here!"

It sounded familiar to both Sub-zero and Noob Saibot. Even if they were looking away, they surely knew who was there. Wasting no time, Scorpion sent his spear at the black ninja, which he could hardly avoid.

Meanwhile, Beetee was busy preparing the wire and Katniss' teammates were helping him. Finnick stayed on guard outside and watched as the plan went on.

"Beetee, I don't know where you've been, but I just don't understand something…" said Katniss.

"What is it?"

"In the morning, Mags sacrificed herself to protect Peeta. She walked into the poisonous fog. Before we met again, we went searching for Wiress and I think this is where the fog was."

"You're probably heading back the old direction."

"Finnick said he was more than sure it was that place, but I just don't understand. Why there was nothing left behind? At least, we must have found a dead body or some-"

"I've seen something strange too. I found bones. I saw corpses hanging from the trees."

"Oh..." Katniss couldn't believe it. What she had always thought had somehow become real. "Yesterday, Peeta begged me to sing a song for him." She paused. "And I sang 'The Hanging Tree'…"

"You've been heard, Katniss. It must be the Capitol tributes, or district two."

"It must be Mileena, the Capitol female tribute- the girl in pink. Yesterday, I saw her eating someone's face."

"Eating?"

"Don't make me talk about it."

Quan Chi was watching the other Gamemakers while they were working. If only he hadn't been limited by the curse of the Elder Gods, he could have killed them himself. Since his failure to break the Mortal Kombat rules, he could only absorb souls of the ones who were already dead.

"Plutarch, why did you let the Lin Kuei into the arena?"


End file.
